geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Down Bass
Not to be confused with Down Bass by Phantomech. Down Bass is a 1.9/2.0 Extreme Demon created and hacked by Valyrie (Spectra), but was rated thanks to RedUniverse, the creator of Crimson Clutter, beating it legitimately on stream to get RobTop to rate it. It is an extremely difficult remake of Nine Circles and is generally considered to be the third hardest Nine Circles level in the game. It is currently #52 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Aurora (#53) and below Conical Depression (#51). On August 25th, 2016, a player called TheRealSneaky verified Valyrie's new, harder version of Down Bass. The most noticeable changes are significant buffs in the wave and mini wave parts, as well as a few cosmetic changes. Now most players consider it even harder than Crimson Clutter; Players normally consider this an Insane Demon or an Extreme Demon. Down Bass is a Nine Circles level of very high difficulty, and has a lime color scheme, as seen in the beginning of the level, where the text says "Lime Circles" (updated to Down Bass in the latest update). The beginning and the end are sunset-styled, with buildings and cranes. The level used to use 2.0 effects to somewhat troll the player, but these effects have mostly been removed. However, the decor is still very 2.0-like, and the user coins are still in the level. The wave is made difficult in this level by very long consistency requirements and many tight spaces in almost every area in the level mixed with gravity portals to throw off the player. As of recently, the level was re-verified and was made harder by buffing several parts of the level, which caused it to outmatch Cataclysm and knock it out of the top 10 hardest demons. Regardless of difficulty, players generally accepted this as the hardest ''rated ''Nine Circles remake ever, the latter being behind all the versions of Sonic Wave, until Sonic Wave was verified by Sunix, and got rated. Gameplay The level starts off as a fairly simple cube with some tricks here and there, but nothing too hard. It then is followed by a fairly difficult ship with tight spaces and a lot of straight flying required. The level then goes into a very simple cube that only requires jumping on some very easy jump rings, before the player is introduced to the wave. The music quickly picks up intensity and the Nine Circles wave is introduced. This wave is very long and takes up a very large part of the level. The wave has a tendency to throw many gravity and size changers at the player just to throw them off, with an abundance of many hard to tell fake lines. The hardest parts of the wave are the areas with an abundance of sawblades and constant size changers, occurring twice in the level. At the end of the wave, if the player makes it through, they must pass a somewhat tricky cube and ball that both have many fake jump rings and gravity portals. If the player gets through this, they will turn into a cube and fall down. The player MUST remember at the end of the fall there is a green jump ring, and that failing to hit it will cause a very frustrating crash around 98% or 99%. If the player hits the jump ring, they turn into a UFO and the level ends. For a short time, after the UFO, there was a tricky cube part with Tokyo blocks, but it was removed with the last update. User Coins The level has three user coins. One was moved in the latest update. All of them are hidden or are difficult to obtain. #The first coin is located in the wave. During the first sawblade size changing segment, the player has to avoid the mini size changer and go down instead. This route may be considered easier, as taking the mini size changer inside area is a daunting task. #The second coin is also located in the wave, but is pretty easy to get. The coin is obtained in the double speed area and the player has to go through a rather easy detour to get there. #The last coin is well hidden and is not very easy to get to by accident. You have to collect all hidden keys in the different part of the level to open the lock at the end of the level(Last UFO Part) Trivia * The updated version of Down Bass became the demon that ousted Cataclysm from the top 10. * There appears to be an earlier version of the level that no one has ever beaten legitimately. * As creator said himself, Down Bass had been released on the 8th of May 2015, but got rated after 10 months. * Down Bass is Valyrie's only featured and rated demon, and it only got rated because RedUniverse legitimately beat it. This also foreshadows RedUniverse's own level, which he verified legitimately and was rated demon and is also his only rated level. * However, an older Nine Circles level belongs to Valyrie: it's PolterGeist, unrated due to hacks; is an insanely hard remake with a Sharp Minor-like color scheme and even a mixed dual before the wave (cube/ship, ball/ship). * The level ends in a similar way to The Realistic, both ending in a rather empty UFO section. * Originally, the level was longer and had a third wave mode, however this was later removed in a later version. * For a short time, the creator added a final tricky cube with Tokyo blocks that ended near the second drop. * Everyone thinks that Fear Me is the most updated NC level, but Down Bass got 27 updates in total. * After the second version, there was the hardest version of the level, which contained several monsters that made the spaces tighter, as well as the difficult wave at the end. * This is another NC level that doesn't have a space between each flashing light. * This doesn't use Tokyo slopes, instead it's sunset styled. * Despite the level being generally accepted to be hacked, the creator still denies his hacking allegations on the level. * On June 9, 2016, there was apparently an accidental blue orb at the start of the level that unintentionally made the level a free demon, placed by DanDaBruh; after a few hours, however, it was patched and the "secret way" was removed. Walkthrough . This is the most recent version of Down Bass before the buff.]] Category:Sunset Levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Nine Circles levels Category:1.9 Levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long Levels Category:Level Remakes Category:Top 100